Prom
by UnusualLoveSong
Summary: ONESHOT It’s near the end of twelfth grade and Troy and Gabriella are still not together. With graduation coming up and the rest of their lives, will they ever get to be together?


Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own mind. :D

Summary: It's near the end of twelfth grade and Troy and Gabriella are still not together. With graduation coming up and the rest of their lives, will they ever get to be together?

Author: -vanessa-anne-hudgens-fan-

Hey guys! This is an One Shot. :D I hope you like it. And for all the readers of Let's Hear It for the Boy, I'm still writing it and I going to have the new chapter and the contest up in about a week. I've been extremely busy with school.

_Italics are thoughts. :D_

June 25, 3 days until Prom

Gabriella sighed to herself. _Will Troy even ask me to the prom? I mean, there is only 3 days left and I have turned down five guys waiting for him. Maybe I should just ask someone but I feel I need to wait. Prom wouldn't feel right without going with him. Troy is my best friend but I truly think I love him. Not that sibling kind of love, but love love. Maybe not what you see in the movies and not puppy love but I do love him. _She scribbled down the note on the board trying to clear her mind.

Two desks behind her sat Troy, the object of her heart. He wrote down the note as he pondered. _I really want to ask Gabriella to Prom but what if she doesn't like me that way? That would be so embarrassing. Ya, I know, what's the worse she can say? No. But that would make our friendship uncomfortable and I don't want to do that. I really don't know what to do. I'm the __supposedly__ most popular guy in school and I'm dateless. _

The bell sounded and everyone got up to leave. Troy gulped and scurried over to Gabriella, "Hi Gabby!"

She looked to the side where he stood and smiled at him, "Hey Troy."

Troy strutted, "Um. Um. Can I ask you um, something?"

Gabby glowed. _Maybe he's going to ask me, _"Ya, sure."

He took a deep breath, "Will you um, will you… um. Will you help me with Math? I don't get it." _Wow. I'm stupid. I'm good at Math, I know it and I know she does too._

Gabby looked a bit sad but then looked at him funny, "I just helped you with it last week and you were good at it." _So much for hoping._

Troy laughed nervously, "I don't get algebra." _Damn, we're not doing algebra._

Gabriella laughed at him, "We're doing graphing now." She stepped in front of him, trying to be bold which was not like Gabriella in anyway. "Um, are you sure there isn't anything else you want to ask me?" _Please ask me, please ask me!_

Troy fidgeted, "Um. Um. Will you…. Um… I forgot what I want to ask. Sorry." _Just ask her. Do you want to go to Prom with me? Come on, Troy. Just nine syllables, Do-you-want-to-go-to-Prom-with-me? DO YOU WANT TO GO TO PROM WITH ME?_

Gabriella looked up at him and smiled with some sadness, "O-okay."

_Ok, Troy. Lighten the mood. Be funny. _Troy said with sarcasm, "Well it seems I can't move. A girl is in my way. What to do?"

She looked at him funny. _Oh gosh. What is he going to do this time?_

With an "Arrrrr…" from Troy as he looked like he was going to tackle here, Gabriella squeaked when he picked her up "marriage style". She looked up at him, "Troy, your weird, you know that, right?"

He plainly said, "Yup."

She giggled and rested her head on his shoulder. He smiled down at her and started walking.

She asked, "So what are we doing this period?" She didn't take her head off his shoulder as she said this.

Troy thought for a bit, "Want to go meet Taylor and Chad in the cafeteria?"

He felt her nod on his shoulder and walked down the hall and to the cafeteria.

They walked in and Taylor saw them. Nudging Chad, she said, "Hey. Our favorite non-dating couple are here." Chad looked up and laughed, "Troy or Gabriella need to suck it up and ask each other." Taylor nodded as Gabriella and Troy walked their way there. Troy sat Gabriella down on the bench and then he sat. There was an awkward silence until Chad said, "Um... Troy, can I talk to you for a minute?" Troy nodded. They got up and walked away for the table. Troy asked, "What is it?" Chad crossed his arms and gave him a 'you-got-to-be-kidding' face. "Urg... Chad. I will ask her, I will."

Chad said with humor, "Sure, when? When your eighty?"

Troy said back, "But what if she says no?"

Chad patted him on the back, "She won't. I promise."

Troy asked uncertain, "Are you sure?"

Chad groaned, "Troy, you and Gabby have been all lovey dovey with each other since the day she came to the school. Anyways since you waited so long, you better come up with a good way to ask her. Like for instant, Zeke bake cupcakes and gave Sharpay eight cupcakes that read, 'will you go to prom with me Sharpay'."

Troy smiled, "Ok."

Chad smiled, "Well alright then. Let's go back." They walked back and got questioned by Gabby, "What were you guys talking about?"

Troy and Chad said at the same time, "Nothing!"

June 26, 2 more days till prom.

"Ok guys, is it ready?" Troy asked. He had placed a note in Gabby's locker telling her to find Sharpay. Once she found Sharpay and Ryan she would get another note saying to find Chad and Taylor. She would find them in the foyer outside of the gym. They would then give her yet another note saying to go in the gym. Gabby would walk into a pitch black gym and the lights would flick on and she would see Troy with a huge sign that said, "Gabriella Marie Montez, Will you go to Prom with me?" Sharpay, Chad and Taylor had all helped him with the plan the night before. Gabriella had had to go home to do homework. _This is brilliant and Gabby is going to love this. _He smiled and waited with the sign in the middle of the gym. The lights flicked on but Troy didn't see anyone. Sharpay then walked in to tell him, "Troy, I'm sorry, Gabbys not here today. She got food poisoning from some fast food she had last night." Troy dropped the sign, "Are you serious? Tomorrow is Saturday though and Prom is just on Sunday."

June 27, 1 more day till prom (OH MY GOSH!!!!)

Troy circled his room. _What should I do? I need to ask her today. This is horrible. _He called over Sharpay, Ryan, Chad and Taylor for a meeting.

They all came over and Taylor notified him that Gabriella was feeling much better.

"So what should I do?" Troy asked them after an hour of thinking, they came up with a plan. Troy smiled, "This is going to be awesome."

Later that day.

Troy went over to the Montez's house and saw Mrs. Montez doing some gardening. He came up to her as she saw him and said, "Hey Troy."

Troy whispered the plan to her and, "Can you get Gabriella out of the house for awhile?" She smiled and nodded. Troy thanked her and left.

Mrs. Montez went up to Gabby's room and walked in to see Gabby reading a book, "Gabby," She looked up from her book, "You should go to the park and read. It's a beautiful day." Gabby smiled, "Okay. Great idea Mom, thanks." Gabriella got up with her book and got her purse. She then walked out the door. Mrs. Montez watched her from the window as she left down the street. After she was out of sight, Troy's car pulled in and out popped Chad and Taylor. Sharpay and Ryan had a rehearsal for something. Who knows with those two? Anyways, they took all their supplies out of the car and walked in the house and to her room. After an hour or so, Mrs. Montez saw Gabby walking back to the house. She called up to the three, "She's coming back."

Taylor and Chad went out to her balcony, climbed down the tree and drove off fast in Troy's car.

Troy went to hide in her closet and heard the door close. He heard her mom say, "Gabby, why are you home so soon?"

Gabriella said, "Oh, I finished my book and I want to get another one in my room." Her mom nodded. She turned away to go to her room and her mom grinned.

Troy laughed at the book comment. _Same old Gabby._

Gabriella walked upstairs and walked into her room that was covered with every colour of rose you could think of. She spun around and said, "Wow!" She then took note that there was something on her bed. Walking up to it, written in red rose petals was, "Roses are Red, Violets are Blue. Gabriella, Can I go to prom with you?" She stood there in astonishment. Troy began to creep out of her closet that was on the opposite side of the room. He went behind her and asled, "Will you?" She turned around to see Troy standing behind her. Almost in tears, she said, "Yes, Troy. I will"


End file.
